Winter at Kuchiki Mansion
by ILuvStrwbrry
Summary: A year after the winter war, Rukia feels a little lonely and decides to teach Byakuya how to ice skate


**Winter at Kuchiki Mansion**

_**I don't own Bleach**_

It's funny how meeting one person can change your whole life. You don't even realize but everything in your life suddenly revolves around this person. Not a day goes by where you don't see or think about that person because for you, that person was essential for making you who you are today.

It's weird though, when you no longer see that person, it's like you lose a little bit of yourself.

For me, that person just happens to be Kurosaki Ichigo. We only knew each other for a short period of time but we were so close, I mean I was living in his closest for a while. He claims that I'm the person who changed his life and he went through hell and high water to save mine. We became friends and his friends became my friends. Even when I went back home to soul society for a short period of time to regain my powers I don't think a day went by where I didn't think about him. When conversing with other people I automatically think 'what would Ichigo say?' or when I'd have time alone I'd think 'what's that idiot doing right now?'

I never thought the day would come where I wouldn't be able to see him if I wished. I guess technically, I could see him if I wish, he just wouldn't be able to see me. I could run in front of him naked wearing only bunny ears and dancing the hula and he still wouldn't see me. I could talk to him, but he won't hear me. I could become his personal stalker and he'd never know. Isn't that sad? I think seeing him and not being able to communicate is worse than not seeing him at all. That's the only reason why I haven't went down to the world of the living in the past year.

Wow, it has been a year already, hasn't it? Time seems to go by so differently in Soul Society than it does in the world of the living.

I glanced out of my bedroom window. I could see icicles forming on the blossom trees. This time last year we were preparing for the biggest fight soul society has seen in over two centuries. Now things are peaceful, and to be truthful kind of boring.

I stepped outside wanting to feel the cold on my skin. Kuchiki mansion is such a beautiful house, even in the winter. The ground is slightly snowed over and the Koi pond is frozen over. As I walked by I could see little fish swimming at the bottom. There was less than there used to be, Byakuya-niisama swears someone is stealing all of the fish from the pond. As if the guards would just let someone walk off the land with niisama's precious fish.

I briefly pondered how thick the ice was. Would I be able to walk on it? Probably not without slipping. Last year Ichigo took me ice skating. I never heard of such a thing. I mean doesn't it sound dangerous to add a thin blade to the end of your shoes and walk around on ice? I was sure I was going to fall, but Ichigo was there to catch me if I did. He taught me how to skate and we watched the fireworks together.

It was our last positive meeting before he lost his shinigami powers.

I suddenly wondered if I could still do it. After all it's been a year. Finding a pair of ice skates in soul society will probably be impossible. I wonder if I could make my own.

I pulled out my sword."_Sode no shirayuki_" the blade transformed into it's beautiful white form. It's completely white from the blade, to the pummel, to the hilt, and the ribbon that dangles off the end. It is my pride and joy. With a flick of my wrist I added two thin layers of ice to the top of the already frozen lake. It's better to be safe than sorry, right? Now how would I make the blades? I suppose I could make them out of ice and put them on the end of my shoes. They would have to be shaped just right if I want to keep my balance.

I tried to remember what the ones we borrowed from the ice rink looked like. It took me three tries, but eventually I got it right. I took a few steps attentively onto the ice. One foot after the other, taking it one step at a time, it was exactly as I remembered it. Faster and faster I went. It took a moment to realize I was skating in a figure eight over and over again.

I was priding myself on not falling once when a sudden voice startled me and I found myself laid out on the ice.

"What are you doing?"

From my vantage point on the ice I could see Byakuya-niisama standing at the edge of the lake. One of his eyebrows was raised in questioning.

"Ice skating" I replied shakily as I got to my feet. Wow falling was not fun!

"Ice skating" nii-sama repeated.

"Yeah, it's big in the human world" I said.

"I see" was all he said.

I felt just weird to be standing there. Wanting to avoid falling again I began skating again. I made my way towards nii-sama.

"If you want I can make you ice skates as well and you can join me."

Nii-sama couldn't hide his frown. "I don't think so" he replied after a moment.

"Scared?" I teased.

Two years ago I would have never dared tease my brother. Hell, we wouldn't even look at each other and we rarely talked. Not like this.

"Absolutely not" nii-sama said, then he turned up his nose. "It would be unsightly of me, a noble, to be seen with ice on the end of my shoes."

I wasn't buying it. It was winter time; no one was going to risk the cold to pay us an unexpected visit.

"Okay, I mean it takes a certain amount of balance anyway. I wouldn't want you to fall or anything."

I held back my laughter as his eyes narrowed.

"Like you fell?" he asked.

"Hey, that's because you startled me!" I exclaimed.

"You miss him don't you" nii-sama said suddenly serious. I didn't need to ask who _him_ was.

"Of course not!" I said automatically. Was I that obvious? Probably. Gah, I'm so lame. "I don't _miss_ him, I just…"

I just wonder if he's thinking about me as well. I know he always wanted a world where he didn't have to see ghost and now he finally has it. It should be a big relief to him. He's human, he should get the chance to live a normal human life.

Shaking my head I dispelled my thoughts and found nii-sama looking at me curiously. He was probably reading my thoughts based on my expression. Why did I have to be so easy to read?

I skated with my back to him so he couldn't read my face anymore. I made it about five steps when I tripped. Instead of falling flat on my face I fell into someone.

Nii-sama steadied me. It reminded me of Ichigo catching my hand before I fell on the ice. Damn it why did everything go back to him?

"Yes!" I exclaimed fist pumping into the air.

Byakuya raised an eyebrow.

"I got you on the ice" I pointed out.

I saw realization don onto his face as he realized that that my 'trip' was fake. I knew he'd flash step to stop me from falling.

"Now all you have to do is let me put blades of ice on the bottom of your sandals and you'll be good to go."

I gripped my hands into his so if he tried to flash step away, he'd take me with him. I made my eyes go big and my mouth pouty in my best puppy dog face.

"I'll just skate around the ring once" he conceded.

Success!

I mirrored his shoes to look like mine. With nii-sama's skill he didn't need any help at all learning how to ice skate. I got him to do more than one lap around the pond.

We never had many sibling moments. It was nice that we got to hang out, even if we didn't say much.

"Kuchiki-taichou." Renji appeared before us. He paused with wide eyes as he took in me and nii-sama ice skating. "What are you two doing?"

"Nothing."

"Ice skating!" I said. "Want to join us?"

Renji looked skeptical.

"He has a hard time walking around without blades on his shoes" Byakuya said.

"So true" Rukia nodded, "He'd probably break the ice."

"Hey!" Renji was used to my teasing. We knew each other for over sixty years, but nii-sama as well? That was probably new for him. "I bet you learnt this from that pumpkin head in the world. If he can do it, I can too!"  
Renji stepped onto the ice, slipped and landed flat on his back. The papers he was holding in his hands went flying all over the place.

Being the good friend that I am, I started laughing. Even nii-sama cracked a smile.

"Was that the report, suitaichou wanted me to read?" Nii-sama asked.

"Yes" Renji said sitting up. He began gathering the paper immediately.

"I have to go read this. Don't stay out too long; you don't want to catch a cold."

I nodded.

Before he went back into the house nii-sama added "I'm sure he misses you too."

It got hot all of a sudden and I tried not to blush, failing miserably.

"So, Renji, want me to teach you how to ice skate?"

_AN: Like most of my stories I wrote this one in class. IDK why but I'm always thinking about Bleach whenever my teacher is lecturing. Good thing is it was my last day. Yea me!_


End file.
